Strip Tease
by Janao q
Summary: Não vou dizer que eu tive uma reação romântica instantânea, não é isso. Nunca fui de amar ou ser amado, já me acostumei com o fato. Genderswitch, Matt's POV, Melloxfemale!Near e Mattxfemale!Near. PREEEEEESENTCHINHO PRA RAY, PARABÉNS, CARALHO!
1. Não Romance

Oi 8D Sabe, eu tive essa idéia estranha de genderswitch faz uns meses... mas deu alok e eu apaguei tudo que tinha. Aí, chegamos há uns dias atrás, quando eu vejo que a Ray tava quase morrendo com um site do Near com peitos. Eu, claro, fui ver e entendi por que ela tava daquele jeito.  
Sem mais blablablás, isso aqui é um presente pra Ray. Espero que você goste, amro, E FELIIIIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!  
Disclaimer: Não possuo nada. Nem Death Note, nem os personagens, NADA.

--------------------------------------------------

Eu já deveria estar acostumado.

Sou veterano de clubes de strippers e bordéis, eu já deveria estar acostumado.

Eu acho que precisava de um babador...

O nome dela era desconhecido, mas ela era conhecida como Near.

Tinha cabelo prateado longo, que se movimentava junto de seu corpo... E, se me permitem dizer, que belo corpo.

Perdoem-me, sequer me apresentei. Meu nome é Mail Jeevas, mais conhecido como Matt. Eu e meu amigo, Mello, visitamos muito esse tipo de lugar. Mas isso não é importante agora... Não quando falo _dela_.

Os movimentos eram hipnotizantes. Era simplesmente impossível tirar os olhos dela. O corpo se movia lentamente. Por trás, luzes coloridas piscavam em uma rapidez louca, e incrivelmente, a deixava ainda mais bonita.

E assim minha momentânea admiração crescia, crescia ainda mais a cada sorriso curto e praticamente imperceptível que ela dava em minha direção, a cada menção de tirar a roupa – sempre elegante; nunca vulgar – e a cada movimento ali, naquele corpo.

Não vou dizer que eu tive uma reação romântica instantânea, não é isso. Nunca fui de amar ou ser amado, já me acostumei com o fato. Sinceramente, sempre achei melhor assim. As conseqüências de um amor podem ser devastadoras... Que o digam Romeu e Julieta.

Claro, não entrei naquele lugar sozinho. Já mencionei que Mello era meu companheiro de bares. E ali estava ele, tão concentrado naquele show que parecia que, se tirasse o olho dela, morreria. Compreensível, devo admitir.

Depois de algum tempo, que provavelmente foi longo, ela saiu do palco para dar espaço a outras strippers. Eu precisava de um cigarro, então fui até o estacionamento, onde meu carro estava.

Avisei a Mello, ele disse que ficaria para beber um pouco mais. Me levantei e saí.

Acendendo no caminho e tragando enquanto andava em direção ao carro, deixei minha mente esvaziar completamente, só para sentir melhor a nicotina.

Cheguei ao carro e encostei minhas costas nele. Eram comuns momentos assim, momentos sem o que pensar ou o que fazer. Peguei meu DS, o qual trago para todos os lugares e o liguei.

Enquanto apertava os botões em um ritmo quase automático, minha mente divagava sem permissão.

E aqueles movimentos hipnotizantes sobre as luzes invadiram meu pensamento.

Claro que era normal, para mim, pensar nisso. Eu freqüento esse tipo de lugar desde que eu sou eu. Vi a primeira stripper da minha vida aos meus oito anos, quando meu pai – tenho que o agradecer por isso – me levou em um clube.

Não foi o ato mais responsável do mundo, devo admitir, mas eu apreciei.

Agora aqui estou, em plenos vinte anos bem vividos de bebidas alcoólicas, cigarros, videogames e muitas, mas muitas mulheres.

Acho que vou escrever um livro.

Quando saí de meus próprios pensamentos, vi ao longe um vulto magro, de cabelo nos ombros, mais ou menos, e bem liso. Provavelmente, Mello.

Acenei para ele.

Percebi, então, um segundo vulto. Esse era mais baixo que Mello, com curvas bonitas, o que me fez imaginar ser uma mulher. Ela tinha o cabelo um pouco mais longo e ondulado.

Mello passou o braço pela cintura dela.

_Eu devia saber que Mello traria alguém... _Pensei.

Mello era um cara bonito, eu tinha que admitir. Tinha seu jeito lá com as mulheres. Era impressionante, toda vez que nós saíamos, ele voltava com pelo menos uma garota nos braços.

Chegando mais perto, reconheci o vulto.

Era... Near.

--------------------------------------------------

Sabe, eu gostei de fazer essa fic *-* me divirto e.  
Mas quem se importa comigo?  
EI, RAY, ISSO AQUI É PRA TI!  
Gostou, amro? :3

Ah, e 'xá eu lembrar uma coisa. Isso aqui não foi betado. NÃO FOI. Então, qualquer erro, matem a minha beta por não aparecer na hora que deve. :D  
...É brincadeira, ok? o_o

Bom, reviews são sempre bem-vindas. Só não xinguem a mãe NEM O PAI. 8D


	2. O Bêbado

Olhem vocês, eu não estou tão feliz com esse capítulo como eu queria.  
Rly, eu queria que estivesse maior, melhor... Sei lá, do jeito que a Ray merece... Mas oh well .-.  
Enfim, a fic.

--------------------------------

Quando os vi juntos, três pensamentos me vieram à cabeça.

**Como **aquilo acontecera, o que me pareceu meio óbvio segundos mais tarde, já que o nome da boate, _Redlight_, não era apenas expressão.

E **quando **teria acontecido... Outra pergunta idiota, claramente foi após o show.

E terceiro, **onde **diabos eu tinha colocado meu maço de cigarros.

Ah, claro. No bolso direito de trás da calça.

Saindo de tais pensamentos, ouvi uma voz me chamar.

– Ei, Matt!

Mello acenou de longe com uma mão. A outra, pelo que parecia, estava ocupada demais segurando a fina cintura de Near.

Acenei de volta.

Near estava um tanto desconfortável por estar fora do bar. Era claro. Ela devia sair pouco de lá.

– Oi, Mello – respondi quando eles chegaram onde eu estava.

– Você saiu cedo. Costuma me acompanhar nas bebidas! O que houve?

– A nicotina me chamou – levantei o cigarro, o qual já tinha acabado. Joguei no chão e pisei para apagar.

– Haha, eu devia ter imaginado. Ah, Matt, esta é Near – gesticulou de leve em direção à albina e sorriu de lado – Near, meu amigo, Matt.

– Prazer – estendi minha mão com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

Ela me olhou desconfiada por um momento.

– O prazer é meu – respondeu, apertando minha mão. Sua expressão era dura e fria, contrastando com sua mão quente e macia.

Mello então sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Near e virou-se para encará-la, com um sorriso malicioso. Ela retribuiu o sorriso. Ele virou-se para mim.

– Matt, nós vamos indo – e Mello acenou, subindo na moto e ajudando Near a subir.

– Bom conhecê-lo, Matt – ela falou, com uma voz monótona, quase que entediada.

– Igualmente – e sorri novamente.

Não houve qualquer retribuição da parte dela.

Mello, o qual sequer percebeu a situação, ligou a moto e saiu em disparada a algum lugar que não me interessava.

Uns segundos passaram até que eu pudesse assimilar as coisas. Então, como de costume, dei de ombros e me virei em direção ao meu carro.

Já me perguntaram mais de uma vez por que diabos eu não falei nada. Olhem, eu já disse. Não foi uma reação romântica instantânea, embora eu tenha que admitir que eu me senti um pouco desconfortável. Claro, atribuí ao fato de que Mello tinha uma companhia, eu tinha que me contentar com... Minha mão direita.

Não que fosse sempre assim, claro.

Bem, enquanto eu pensava sobre isso, eu xingava em voz alta a lata velha que era meu carro.

Então, eu escutei uns gritos vindos da rua.

Um japonês, ao que parecia, de cabelos castanhos claro, dançava alegremente rumba.

Foi uma das cenas mais bizarras que eu já vi.

Enquanto eu assistia o bêbado gargalhar e babar enquanto mexia os ombros freneticamente, eu ainda tentava dar a partida no meu carro.

Na sétima tentativa, ele pegou. O japonês, nesse momento, se assustou e se desequilibrou, xingando qualquer um que estivesse por perto.

Eu comecei a rir descontroladamente da situação ridícula.

Chegando no meio apartamento, joguei minhas coisas no criado-mudo e fui direto para cama.

Me deitei na cama e olhei o relógio.

Marcava exatas quatro horas da manhã.

Meu último pensamento foi um agradecimento ao fato de ser fim de semana.

Eu lembro exatamente do meu sonho daquele dia...

Era uma perfeita reprodução do que eu vira naquele mesmo dia.

Luzes, música alta e Near.

Mas Near não saía com Mello.

Ela ia a minha direção.

Mello, nesse momento, não existia em meu sonho. Éramos apenas nós dois.

As mãos dela pousaram em meus ombros e nossos rostos se aproximaram... Então acordei.

Acordei um pouco assustado, pois era raro que eu sonhasse, quanto mais com uma mulher, uma stripper, uma prostituta, alguém que estava, naquele momento, com meu melhor amigo.

Raios, que enredo de novela mexicana.

Sorte minha que eu não a amava... Não é?

--------------------------------

Bom, foi isso.  
Olha, tem o Near com peitos. Isso já dá uns super pontos positivos na minha fic, ok?  
Agradeço a minha Débby, por ter betado (L)  
E, só pra lembrar, isso é um presente pra Ray. TE AMO, MEU BB 3

**REVIEWS, PORRA** 8D


	3. Passados

Ok, muito tempo procrastinando. Além de tudo, saiu um capítulo miseravelmente pequeno e chato. Mas é necessário, tenho que dizer. Com isso, você podem entender melhor os personagens. Não que eu vá mudar traços das personalidades vitais dos personagens, como a impulsividade do Mello, mas muito do que eles são no Death Note se dá pelo fato de serem órfãos. Ali, esses traços óbvios ficam mais claros. Aqui, eles aparecerão, porém mais tarde, prometo. Por enquanto, eles são mais normais, já que eles não estão submetidos a uma situação pesada. Enfim, falei pra caralho coisas óbvias, atoron uma enrolação e q  
Ah, Chibi Anne, obrigada por ser a beta foda que você é, te amo *-*  
E ainda é um presente pra Ray 8D

------------------------------------

Passei o sábado inteiro na frente do PlayStation 2.

Não que eu estivesse acostumado com nada diferente, muito pelo contrário. Eram raras minhas saídas, confesso. Ao menos pela parte da manhã para tarde, saindo da frente da televisão apenas por causa do trabalho... Ou porque Mello me arrastou para fora, pois _ele_ mesmo teria que sair.

As noites eram nossas, mas o sol já tinha outros donos e nós não nos metíamos com eles.

Lá pelas 17 horas, Mello entrou no meu apartamento – sem a menor cerimônia, como sempre.

– Fala, viciado – ele me cumprimentou, com uma barra de chocolate na mão.

– E aí, hipócrita? – respondi, dando um pause no jogo e me virando para olhar meu amigo. – Foi tudo bem?

Eu sou curioso, parem de me julgar.

– Foi tudo bem.

Mello era muito reservado, e provavelmente não muito seletor. Acho que uma sentença vinda dele sobre uma noite com alguém só seria ruim se a garota tivesse, digamos, uma "surpresinha" ali embaixo.

Talvez nem assim.

Esse assunto morreu aí.

Começamos a conversar sobre a faculdade de Mello, o qual se deitava nas almofadas ali jogadas, improvisando um sofá. Nunca fui muito de conforto. Meu apartamento não passava de 40 metros quadrados; um quarto-sala acoplado à cozinha, com um minúsculo banheiro à esquerda. A maior parte das pessoas que vai lá me pergunta por que eu não procuro apartamentos melhores. Bom, esse cabe muito bem no orçamento e estou muito bem acomodado nele. Já é o suficiente.

Já Mello gostava do luxo. Nasceu em berço de ouro, com pais atenciosos e duas irmãs amáveis – Halle e Misa. Infelizmente, seus pais morreram cedo, deixando a grande herança para ele e suas irmãs, o que daria pra viver bem. Mas Mello nunca se contentou com isso, ele logo começou a cursar faculdade de engenharia. Número um de todas as classes, desde que bem me lembro. Ele se esforçava, gostava de manter o título. Eu ficava em segundo, mas nada que eu fizesse questão. Após o colégio, consegui um emprego em uma loja de eletrônicos, cujo dono é um amigo meu e de Mello, Ryuuzaki, e, juntando dinheiro por algum tempo, consegui alugar esse apartamento. Se querem saber, eu perdi completamente meu contato com minha família. Não por ódio, ressentimentos, nem nada disso. Só que eu sempre fui o mais isolado. Nada de mais.

De volta a minha sala, Mello falou casualmente em meio a nossa conversa:

– Eu estava pensando em voltar ao _Redlight_ hoje.

O que me surpreendeu é que Mello não repetia bares. Nunca.

A noite deve ter sido boa.

------------------------------------

O próximo capítulo é mais divertido 8D Prometo.  
Como vocês notaram, esse capítulo foi basicamente pra explicitar o passado dos dois ae. E SIM, OS LOIROS SÃO IRMÃOS QQQQQQQ  
Quanto ao fato do tamanho dessa porra, se acostumem. NÃO ESCREVO NADA GRANDE, EEEEEEEEEE

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas, diferentemente da reforma ortográfica.


	4. A Outra

Então, eu esqueci de colocar nos outros capítulos, mas coloco nesse. Redlight é uma expressão em inglês para "protituição". E foi roubado sim da música "Redlight District", de Porcelain and the Tramps. Aliás, eu recomendo a música, é FODA 8D  
Fic então? Fic então.

* * *

  
Chegamos ao local. Era afastado da cidade, do comércio, de tudo. Pouquíssimas residências a vista.

Realmente, um ótimo lugar para um bar de strip-tease.

Não era muito chamativo, visto de longe. Só o nome em vermelho, _Redlight District_, que entregava. Mas era bem mais discreto que aqueles bares que colocam mulheres em neon levantando as pernas.

Fomos até o bar sem trocar muitas palavras. Não tinha por que trocar, de qualquer forma.

O segurança careca nos abriu a estreita porta para podermos passar. Como esses seguranças são grandes... E grande parte deles, careca.

Entramos. Era bem arrumado; o palco com o _pole_¹ na frente, algumas mesas no meio, o bar atrás. Basicamente isso. O ambiente iluminado por uma luz avermelhada, para combinar com o nome e as intenções.

Olhando em volta, eu vi um cara com o cabelo batendo no ombro, saindo de uma porta. Não tinha percebido a existência daquela porta na primeira vez em que fui lá. Acho que não perceberia se não o tivesse visto sair dali. E, por algum motivo, não gostei daquele homem de primeira. Péssima primeira impressão.

– O que você 'tá olhando? – Mello me perguntou.

– Nada... Nada. Vamos achar uma mesa.

As mesas estavam quase todas ocupadas, mas eu e Mello demos nosso jeito. Sentei logo, mas Mello, por outro lado, me disse que ia visitar Near no camarim. Eu assenti.

Pedi a uma das garçonetes o melhor gim que tivessem. Encher-me de álcool parecia uma ótima idéia, naquele momento, porém eu nasci com a maldição de ser forte a ele. Nunca fiquei extremamente bêbado, não importa o quanto tentasse. Só uma vez, pra ser bem sincero, quando tomei absinto pela primeira vez... Mas acabei acordando vestido de coruja, com uma placa "Fui a Hogwarts e gostei". Até hoje não sei como nem entendi o que diabos o "Hogwarts" queria dizer. Como não sentia dor nenhuma, achei que não fosse o que eu tinha imaginado.

Bom, talvez não seja realmente tão ruim assim ser forte.

Tomei o gim, pedi outro copo e fiquei olhando para as strippers. Cada uma mais habilidosa no _pole_ que a outra. Repeti o ritual tomar-pedir-olhar umas três vezes. Levantei para fumar um pouco.

– Já vai? – a garçonete fez beicinho. Era uma bela menina, com cabelo castanho-claro que passavam um pouco do ombro. Eu sorri.

– Tenho um encontro com a nicotina. – respondi. Ela sorriu de volta.

– E que tal um comigo?

Ora. Até que me surpreendeu.

– Como é seu nome?

– Linda, prazer.

– Sou Matt. – sorri de leve. – Me encontre quando sair, eu vou estar lá fora.

Ela balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Eu estava atraído por Near, é verdade, mas não estava castrado. Fui para fora e acendi um cigarro, ao lado do meu carro. Já era um hábito meu. Normalmente, tragar cigarro cortava a pequena tontura causada pelo álcool. Dirigir, ao menos, não era um grande problema.

E a cena da primeira noite lá se repetia: Mello voltando com Near nos braços.

– Me esperava, Matt?

– Desculpe te decepcionar, espero a Linda. – sorri.

Near riu um pouco.

– O turno dela está acabando. Daqui a pouco ela sai. – ela disse, baixinho.

– Já que você me dispensou, vou deixar você se divertir. – Mello subiu na moto com Near.

– Obrigado, viu.

Vi os dois indo embora. Assim que eles já estavam longe, Linda chegou.

– Vamos? – ela sorriu.

Abri o carro para ela e nós fomos em direção a minha casa. Aquela de 40 metros quadrados. Pequena e desconfortável pra muitos.

Imaginei se ela não preferiria ficar no carro mesmo...

* * *

Eu sei. "MIMIMI, ELE TÁ APAIXONADO PELA NEAR, MIMIMI", ok, amores, mas ele não sabe.  
E, pelo amor, MattLinda é um pairing MUITO fofo ._. enfim, sei que vai ter quem não vai curtir, mas sei que a Ray vai curtir e :3

Deus agredece que apertar o botão aqui em baixo e te dará um lugar no céu. Ou no inferno, se você quiser curtir a vida pós morte com muito sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. :D

Beijos, amores 3


End file.
